keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sachiko Yamikumo
}} Sachiko Yamikumo (闇雲幸子, Yamikumo Sachiko) is a former Judoka and one of the examinees who tried to enroll into Setouchi Keijo Training School. Appearance The most prominent feature is her gloomy face. She has long black hair tied up into twintails. Personality Tricky and sly, she is initially a vengeful person, but regretting her fault later on. Background Yamikumo was a Judo player, just like Sayaka Miyata, more precisely she is Hayashida's acquaintance, Sayaka's opponent from the Olympic qualification. She switched to Keijo in order to revenge for Hayashida's sake. Plot Second Exam Arc Yamikumo enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She first appeared approaching Sayaka, talking about her past career while saying that she won't forgive her for making all of the people who had rely on her disappointed.Chapter 13, pages 10-13 With full of hatred she witnessed Sayaka on the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick. On the second test of the second exam, she tried to trick Miho Hashimoto to believe that Nozomi Kaminashi, Sayaka and their comrades were cheating.Chapter 20, pages 16-17 She also tried to trick other examinees by spreading such rumour.Chapter 21, pages 4-5 On the final test of the second exam, the mock race, for the first race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi, Sayaka, and 9 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 She sent three examinees who have been tricked by her to gang up on Sayaka. When one of them was defeated, she appeared behind Sayaka and launched a sudden attack by using her butt. However Sayaka was able to hold it, she praised her just like back then in Judo. They continued the fight. After threatening her mental, Sayaka lost her confidence while Yamikumo eliminated her. Sayaka fell down, while Nozomi reached and attacked Yamikumo to sink her, but Nozomi was fell out of the Land as well.Chapter 26 Later, she got her turn in group 3 for the second race, the same again as Nozomi and Sayaka. She engaged in fight against Sayaka for the second time, and noticed that Sayaka has regained her confidence. She finally was defeated and learned about what actually happened on the day of the qualification final match. Without knowing that Hayashida supported Sayaka's true dream for becoming a Keijo player, she cried and realized that her grudge and attempts to revenge was for no reason. Sayaka remarked that their fight was great.Chapters 31-32 Sometime after the end of exam, she accompanied Sayaka to visit Hayashida at the hospital. She apologized for her misunderstanding and stated that she would definitely pay attention to Sayaka for becoming a great Keijo player.Chapter 34.5 Abilities Yamikumo Flexibility.jpg|Yamikumo's flexibility. Flexibility: She used to be a Judoka, and her speciality is her flexible movement. She tends to slip under her opponents during the match. Hip Up (尻上げ, Shiri Age): Yamikumo is able to do this technique, by placing her butt under her opponents before attacking them. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Yamikumo only plays a very small amount of role in the anime. She only appears as a random examinee, and simply knows that Sayaka Miyata is a former Judoka. In addition, it seems that Sayaka doesn't recognize who is she. The plot line where she shows hatred towards Sayaka is not explained as well.Episode 1 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Second Exam Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Sachiko Yamikumo, Kagami Oguri, Asuka Iori and Sayo Miyahama vs. Sayaka Miyata (Win) *Sachiko Yamikumo vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Draw) *Sachiko Yamikumo vs. Sayaka Miyata (Loss) Trivia *Yamikumo means "black cloud". References Navigation Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Characters Category:Female